Wailing in the Decay
The next few paragraphs are parts of a partially decomposed book recovered in Centralia, an abandoned town in Pennsylvania, during a trip there by a pair of tourists from England. It is possible evidence of a creature know as "Descry" or "The Descryer". It has been reported by over 20 people and is a case being looked into by the CGMC. Here is an edited version of the document recovered. All the unintelligible parts have been remove. 1/4/08 Today was good. Me and Josh decided to explore a bit, head inside some of the buildings. Of the few residents left there, they didn't bother us, we've only seen two. Must say, it is very spooky in those buildings, being dark with no light. So far, the only real valuable things we've found is a couple of clocks, a few dollars lying around, various tools, and such. Most of the stuff is rusted and useless. The weather's peculiar too. We've had dark clouds over us, but little rain, and we've heard the wind howling in bursts, although we've felt only the weakest of breezes. It's also quite dark, so we had to add extra firewood to the fire, and use more batteries for our flashlights than we expected. Otherwise, this is going well. Hope to find at least as much as we did in Chernobyl. 2/4/08 Well, we haven't found much at all. Only the clocks, an old stereo, a guitar and a wristwatch. Doesn't look too fancy either. Might ask some of the residents about the city, of course, not tell them why we are here, but just ask them a few questions. The air is a bit smoky here too, and there's been little wildlife. That god damn insistent howling is still going on, and the rain is coming down a bit more now. It's a lot more spooky here after dark, but it could be worse. If only that wind would stop. 3/4/08 Ah, today was a break, and a boring one at that. Josh was feeling sick, and we decided to take a break. Must be the smoke from the mines. Unfortunately, we've nearly run out of firewood as well, so tomorrow I'll have to spend some time getting some. That means less time hunting for stuff, which is kinda frustrating. I was thinking of going into one of the houses, and staying in it, but Josh said that could be dangerous, cause of the fire risk and darkness, although I countered that with the fact that it might muffle that horrible fucking howling wind. Haven't seen one of the residents for some time now, but Josh said he did spot someone on a nearby hill, watching us. Guess they didn't like us staying here. I think I might agree with them. 4/4/08 Alright, this is freaky. That guy, the one we saw yesterday? Yeah, saw him again today. He was staring at us. Looked kinda greyish, and he was wearing pretty tattered clothing. Sure hope he's not from that Correctional Institute nearby. Anyways, today was shit. Had to chop firewood for two hours because of the blunt axe, and then carry it into the camp. Josh is feeling a bit better, although we've decided to leave soon. Nothing is here except some useless junk, and it's really spooky. Nothing like any of the other places we've been. I'm starting to think that the howling is some kind of animal, but really, doesn't sound like any animal I've heard. Fucking messed up, man. 5/4/08 Oh, god, that thing is back. It's the thing making the bloody howling. It's definitely not human, now that we got a close look. Its skin is grey, and it's got these blue-grey eyes, covered in dust, I guess. It's about 8 feet tall, and has these massive arms, down to its ankles. Frightening thing, I tell you. It was on top of building nearby, watching us and emitting that horrible, bloody howl. I swear, we're leaving tomorrow. I've got my gun beside me just in case it comes back. Josh is as scared as I am, he's fucking bawling his eyes out. I can tell that fucking thing is after us. Ugh, I can hear it howling, nearby. It's just so (The writing became unintelligible past this point.) __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Monsters Category:Diary/Journal